my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's a lower-quality version of Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 on the Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Sound Effects Library and it's nearly identical to H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH that can not be found on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: TBA * Creator: TBA * Owner: TBA * Origin: United States * Year debut: TBA * First heard: TBA * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Bear Behaving Badly * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui", "To the Treehouse", "Pablo's Flute", "Call Me Mr. Riddles" and "Doctor Dora.") * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Tails, You Lose", "Snow Dragons", "Figment of Your Imagination"; and "Wheezie's Hairball", heard twice in "A Liking to Biking", "Dragon Drop", and "Follow the Dots".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Kung Timmy.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Pets.") * Full House (Heard once in "The Perfect Couple".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard twice in "Binky Goes Bad!.") * Go Jetters * Fairy Tale Police Department * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Good Sports".) * Kidsongs (Heard once in a low volume in "If We Could Talk to the Animals" in the song "Five Little Monkeys") * LazyTown * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Spot the Spot.") * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape".) * Mickey Mouse * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Infectious Personality.") * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * NASA Connect * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Fashion Foward.") * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Beddy Day for Daddy.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy", "Urban Legend", "Feather Island", "Aldo's Uncle Artie", and "Close Encounters of the Green Kind".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "SB-129" and "Survival of the Idiots".) * Timon & Pumbaa * VeggieTales in the House * What About Mimi? * The Wuzzles TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (Very High Pitched) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! * You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Explorers (1985) * Gremlins (1984) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Marmaduke (2010) * Monster Mash (2000) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Zeus and Roxanne (1997) (Heard once from the television showing a cartoon offscreen.) Shorts * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts Commercials Video Games Arcade: * Fish Bowl Frenzy (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Used for Koopa Troopas when they attack.) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (2004) (Video Games) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario (Heard once on the title screen when the game's logo crashes down.) Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) (Video Game) Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Super Mario 3D Land (Heard when exiting statue mode.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Used in a very high pitch whenever Yoshi eats something.) PC: * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (1996) * SchoolHouse Rock!: Grammar Rock (1995) PlayStation: * Pac-Man World (Heard in the intro.) Videos * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) (Heard only in the Face segment.) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) (Videos) Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard in the promos with Blue in it a double high pitch every time when Blue leaves the screen) * Winnie the Pooh VHS Promos (Heard twice in the "Early 1995, Late 1995, 1996, Early 1997, Mid 1997, and Late 1997 Promos" in a low pitch.) Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * TomoNews Videos Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * It's Always Sunny in Konosuba! (Used in a high pitch.) * New Game! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas